Female Warrior
by FemaleWarrior
Summary: A new face shows up in Hyrule trying to find her way home. Link and Zelda befriend her... Please read and review!


Female Warrior  
  
Please read and review... be honest, I wanna know what you guys think. If people like it, I'll write and post more! (And oh yeah, I wish I owned Zelda and Link and all other characters, but I don't. They are Nintendo's property.... I wish I owned Nintendo, too... well except that Pokemon junk... sorry getting off topic! Please don't use my characters without my permission. Just ask, and I'll give ya the ok!) Enjoy!  
  
  
  
The young women stepped out of the portal into the lush, green field. She looked around, and in the distance she saw a road. Also, she could see a farm, or maybe, a ranch.  
"Well, I can't just stand here all day," she mumbled, starting to walk toward the road. "Hmm... Hyrule Castle," she said, reading a sign. She pulled a hooded cape out of her magic bag, and headed toward the castle.  
  
  
  
"The market place is sure busy today," Link, Hero of Time, remarked to his beautiful friend, Princess Zelda.  
"Yes it is," she replied as they walked by a book shop.  
"Everyone must be here for Din's Fair." Din's Fair, the summer festival in Hyrule, honors the goddess of power. The fair begins on a Sunday and ends with a giant ball on Saturday night. Many people come to the small market and to close by Kakariko Village, to spend time with their relatives, meet the royal family, and join in the many festivities.  
Most of the fair is sponsored by the King. There is a petting zoo, relay races, various contests, including archery, for the children. Men can compete in horseback archery, sword-fighting, archery, and new this year, Bombchu Bowling. Women, along with baking and cooking contests, also can participate in archery and sword fighting. It's an exciting time for everyone involved. This year's festival begins in only two days.  
"Link, I'm glad your back again," Zelda said, her voice softening.  
"I had a lot of great adventures while I was gone, but I missed Hyrule, and you, so much. It's wonderful to be home."  
"You look just like you did after you beat Ganondorf seven years ago, well not ago, but, well you understand?"  
"I lived that who thing, but it still confuses me," Link confessed.  
Link and Zelda had been friends for about seven years. They were guided by dreams and sages--protector's of Hyrule--to each other. Link, the chosen Hero of Time, and Zelda, Princess of Destiny, had to work together to beat evil Ganondorf. Link and Zelda met as children, the tender age of 10. Link had to gather three spiritual stones by defeating a lot of evil creatures.   
While escaping the castle, Zelda threw Link the Ocarina of Time, which opened the door to the Sacred Realm. Link was trapped in the Sacred Realm for seven years. After he awoke for his time in the Sacred Realm, a young man, Sheik, guide Link. He had to earn six medallions, and then beat Ganondorf, who had taken control of Hyrule.  
Link found out that his guide, Sheik, was really Princess Zelda in disguise. When they were reunited, Zelda took back the Ocarina of Time, and returned time to seven years before. Without Ganondorf around to interfere, Link and Zelda were able to grow up like normal children.  
Soon after returning Hyrule to normal, Link left to find more adventures. As a token of their friendship, Zelda gave him the Ocarina of Time. Link left Hyrule for seven years, helping lots of people and countries.  
And now, he has finally returned to his homeland and his princess.  
  
  
  
Cassie finally made it to Hyrule Castle. It had taken just over a half of a day to make it there. She crossed the drawbridge, and a guard greeted her.  
"Welcome to Hyrule Castle Town. We are a peaceful and prosperous town."  
She thanked the man and entered the town.  
  
  
  
"Link, I have to go to a meeting back at the castle," Zelda said late that afternoon.  
"All right, I will see you back at the castle tonight." He bowed as she began to leave.  
"Oh Link!" She laughed and headed for the castle, leaving Link at the market place. Link continued to window shop. After reading a sale sign outside the Bazaar, he turned too quickly, and knocked someone off their feet.  
"I'm really sorry," Link said, leaning down to help the cloaked figure off the ground.  
"No, it was my fault. I should have been watching where I was going," she replied.  
Link looked into the women's eyes as he helped her off the ground. They were the deepest shade of brown he had every seen. "No, it was all my fault, milady. I am Link of Hyrule, by the way."  
"How do you do, Link?"  
"Fine, and you, miss? I don't believe I caught your name."  
"That's probably because I haven't thrown it yet," she replied, a smile appearing on her strawberry-red lips. "Cassandra Williams. Nice to meet you."  
"So, Miss Cassandra, what are you doing in Hyrule? Did you come to attend Din's Fair?"  
"Please, call me Cassie, it's short for Cassandra."  
"Ok, Miss Cassie"  
"I really don't know what I'm doing in Hyrule. I walked out of a portal into the field outside the castle, near a river. And here I am!"  
"So you have no where to stay?"  
"No, but I'll find a Inn to stay in for the night."  
"No you won't Miss Cassie. The Inns are all full because of Din's Fair. Plus, any friend of mine won't stay in an Inn, when I have a wonderful place you can stay."  
"Really? That would be so wonderful."  
"And, if you are ready, I have to head home, anyway."  
"Great, that fine with me."  
"Just follow me." As Link and the mysterious Cassie walked toward the castle, they talked about their lives, adventures, homes, and families.  
"So you are the hero of Hyrule and you live in the castle with the beautiful princess?" Cassie asked.  
"Yes, I guess that's about it. And what about you? Where are you from?"  
"I'm from a far away place called Earth. Not many people use magic there. If they do, it's just trickery of the eye. But there was one man, he lived in a place called Africa, and he was really powerful. I met him, and got on his bad side. And he sent me to a far away land. And since then I've been traveling around these different worlds trying to help people. I've learned some magic, like opening a portal, but I haven't been able to find my way home, yet."  
"And you are basically a female warrior for a far away land called Earth?"  
Cassie laughed. "Yeah, I guess that sums it up." They walked in silence for a few minutes. "Link, can I ask you something?"  
"Sure, what's up?"  
"Do all people in Hyrule, have, um pointed ears?"  
"Yeah, why do you ask?"  
"Well, I don't."  
"What?" Link was confused. A person without pointed ears? He had never heard of such a thing.  
Cassie pulled off her hood. Her ears were round at the top, not pointed, like all Hylainers.   
"It's no big deal. It's just your ears. They say we have pointed, larger ears, because we are telepathic and have psychic abilities."  
"You really believe that?"  
"Yes, don't you?"  
"Not really, I don't go for the psychics and ESP and stuff."  
"Oh." She doesn't believe in psychic abilities and she doesn't have pointed ears. This girl must have been from another planet. But that was what she was claiming, wasn't it?  
"Anyway, are you and this, Princess Zelda, dating or anything?" Cassie asked to change the subject.  
"No we are just friends."  
"Are there any other special girls in your life, or anything?"  
"No, I'm still single. How about you? Have you met any guys along your travels?"  
"No. Guys don't seem to go for the idea of a girl who can fight for herself. I think I scare them off."  
"I think it's pretty awesome, even sexy, that you are a warrior. I don't know why they would be scared of you."  
"Thanks Link," the blushing warrior said.  
"Hello Mr. Link and Miss. Welcome to the castle."  
"Thank you, Gregory. This is Miss Cassandra Williams. She is going to be my guest for a while."  
"I hope you enjoy your stay Miss Cassandra."  
"Thank you very much. I'm sure I will."  
"Gregory, do you know where Zelda is? I want to introduce her to my guest." Link asked.  
"I believe she is in her room."  
"Thank you. Gregory. Come on Cassie," Link said, grabbing her wrist. Her room is this way.  
Link led the way through the castle. He then led them up a narrow stairway, where one large door was located. He knocked, and yelled "Zelda?"  
"Come on in, Link," she yelled back.  
Link opened the door to Zelda's bedroom a walked in. Cassie followed. Cassie looked around amazed. She had never seen such a beautiful room. In the corner, Zelda's canopy bed sat. The windows both had matching maroon silk curtains. The rug was a deep ruby red. The bed, dresser, wardrobe, and night stand were matching white wood with red roses painted on them.  
"Zelda," Link began, "I'd like you to meet Ms. Cassandra Williams from Earth. She goes by Cassie. And Cassie, this is Princess Zelda of Hyrule."  
"Please to meet you, your highness," Cassie replied with a curtsey.  
"It's wonderful to meet you, too. But, please none of the royalty treatment. Just call me Zelda."  
Link told Zelda about how Cassie and him had met in the market place.  
"So Cassie, where is Earth?" Zelda asked.  
"It's another world. It is completely different than this one. There are cars-like carriages that move without horses- and other inventions like televisions and computers. It's really amazing, but a lot of important parts of life are forgotten in the high-tech world, she said.  
"How did you get here?" Zelda asked, pondering what Cassie had just said.  
"It's a long story. I basically went to a country called Botswana on a trip. While I was there I met a man named Angar. He was very evil and very powerful. He didn't like me, so I ended up here, in your world. I learned some magic, trying to get home, but to no avail. I've been gone for almost two years. I miss my family so much."  
Link noticed a tear forming in Cassie's eye. He realized how much he want to hold her. To comfort her.  
"I hope you are able to find your way home soon, Cassie," Zelda said.  
"I just have to find the portal that will take me to Earth. I've been practicing, that's how I ended up in Hyrule. I've visited some nice places, like Hyrule, but I've also gotten myself into a lot of messes."  
"Do you have a place to stay?" Zelda asked, changing the subject.  
"Not yet, but I'll find an inn to stay in while I'm visiting Hyrule."  
"Never! Cassie, please stay in one of the guest rooms here. We have lots of room. Plus it will be fun with Din's fair this week," Zelda said.  
"Thank you Zelda, but I don't want to be any trouble."  
"Cassie, it will be no trouble at all. In fact, it will be rather delightful!" Zelda insisted.  
"Well, then I guess I accept your offer Princess," Cassie decided.  
"Lets find a room for you to stay in," Zelda said.  
Link followed behind the girls as they happily chatted.  
  
  
  
Please review guys!!! If people like this, I'll have more to post, I promise!  
  



End file.
